PillowTalk
by ItsEizanAgain
Summary: Series of lemons between Issei and his girls. WARNING: DETAILED AND PRO ERO WORK. A/N: SORRY IF I'M TOO YOUNG.
1. Ise-senpai To Shirone-chan

**Heeeeyy guys, it's me again. I know, you people came here for the title and summary.**

 **So, as I promised, Pillowtalk!. Series of lemons between Issei and his harem. Now, you guys must expected Rias first right?. HEEEELLL NO. The order is random depending on my ideas how it will be :v. To make it clear, this happens in between Volume 14 and 19.**

 **Also, you must wonder my age right?. Creating this story and you guys be like "How old are you?...". Well...**

 **IM UNDERAGE, SUE ME. Buuuuut, I will turn fifteen soon on 9th Jan so yeahh.**

 **Blah blah blah, blah blah blah. Lets just get to this story...**

* * *

 **"Talks"**

 **'Thoughts'**

* * *

 **~~Issei X Koneko~~**

 _ **Synopsis: Being his bride and wife. Being the one who gives him happiness and stays by his side forever. She is ready fot it. That is what she wanted. She cannot let go of him again, not after his death incident.**_

 **=PillowTalk=**

* * *

 **"Pillowtalk"**

It was late night for Kuoh. Atop of a huge bed with a white cover, two creatures covered in radiating blue aura were on their knees while hugging each other. The two are none other than Issei and Koneko. Doing their usual senjutsu treatment in order to restore life force to Issei. Even though Issei just got a new 'body', his life force were still short and needs to be treated.

The two were half nude as the treatment needs skin contact. Koneko was wearing a thin white kimono, barely revealing her shoulders. While Issei was wearing an ordinary blue shorts. Showing his muscular and scarred body due to his recent fights.

Koneko has her head buried in Issei's scarred chest while both of her hands were holding his shoulders. While Issei has one hand around her waist and one on her head, caressing her soft cat ears and silky white hair.

After some few moments of silence, Koneko decided to break it. Putting her left ear on his heart, she spoke softly, but enough to reach her lover's ears.

"...Ne... senpai..." She whispered softly with a sad look. Eyes half-closed and unhappy lips.

"Hmm?." Issei responded with his eyes closed. Putting on his usual 'caring smile' that he gives to his comrades and friends as he was a selfless person.

"... How does it feels?..." Asked Koneko, concerned about her lover's well-being.

"It feels great, Koneko-chan." Issei answered honestly and pats her head. "Thank you for always helping me. I always got you into a burden." Said Issei. Koneko flinched for a second hearing his claim, she then moves her hands from his shoulder to the back of his neck, wrapping it and raised her head to look at Issei's masculine face.

"...How can you say that you are a burden to me, Ise-senpai... . Baka, if it is not because of you, I wouldn't have this happiness that you granted me..." Koneko said before placing her head on his chest once again.

Issei opened his eyes bright yellow dragon-slit eyes and looked down to Koneko who was placing her ear on his chest.

"I'm sorry... if I said something wrong..." Issei apologized, looking at the female feline before resting his cheek on her head and enter silence once again.

In Issei's heart... . He thinks Koneko as a little helpless girl with a traumatic past. Indeed she was stronger physically, but mentally... she is just like a fragile glass. He needs to protect her. He needs to support her... and... he needs to do what it takes to give 'life' back to her. Issei is a loyal dog?. Hell no, it's just his inner kindness that brings him and everybody happiness. Well... to him. Harem is happiness.

After a few moments. Koneko looked up, alerting her senpai who was placing his cheek on her head.

"...Ise." Koneko said softly, calling his name without the suffix. Staring deeply into his yellow dragon eyes.

"Hnn?." Issei responded. Raising his eyebrows, due to the rarity of Koneko calling his name without the usual suffix.

Koneko placed a palm on his left cheek and leaned her body closer to his.

"...Will you promise me?." Asked Koneko. Issei blinked in confusion before Koneko could continue.

"...Promise that you will never die and leave me again. ...Not after Ise-senpai's death to protect us all. ...Ise-senpai died twice but still manage to return. But, I fear if Ise-senpai dies again, you will never comeback..." Koneko said with a weak voice, dropping some tears from her eyes.

Issei exhaled a bit and smiled. He places his hand on Koneko's cheek and wipes the tear off.

"Shirone..." Issei simply called out.

"H-haii." Koneko flinched a bit, surprised that her senpai is calling her real name. Although, she is quite happy with it.

"I cannot guarentee that I will not die. Death is unpredictable you know?. Demo, will you ever believe, that I will return by your and everyone's side?." If anyone was there now, they could see Issei as the holiest of all saints for his bravery and compassionate personality. Though, not much people knows about his true personality

"...But ... Ise-.."

"Nuh uh, you.. answer me first. Will you ever believe that I will return to you, to protect you, to live forever with you, to become your groom, to start a family with you and... to love you?." Koneko looked into his eyes, sensing that he was dead serious about it. The dazzling dragon eyes, not a person in this world can miss it.

There was a bit moment of silent before Koneko can answer. Then, she smiled and slapped Issei's cheek softly. Alerting Issei in confusion

"... Baka, ... Then I will Ise-senpai... . But, promise that you will never die again without me. At least, I want to die with you... Ise-senpai..." Said Koneko. She took Issei's hand and place it on her cheek. Issei smiled and felt happy, that someone wants to die by his side.

"Then it will do, Koneko-chan." Issei said softly and before hugging her, continuing the treatment. Koneko buried her head on Issei's chest while Issei rested his cheek on her head. Returning to their original position.

The two were just doing fine with the treatment in a couple of minutes. Koneko then, with a smile on her face while resting her ear on Issei's heart, mumbled his name.

"...Ise-senpai." Issei smiled and kissed her head, like a caring father would do to his children or wife

"I'm here Koneko-chan." Issei said softly, knowing that Koneko needs him. Forever... and... ever.

"...Ise-senpai."

"I'm still here Koneko-chan..."

"... I love you... Ise-senpai..."

"... I love you too, Koneko-chan." Koneko's smile grew wider, there was only one word escaped out of her mouth.

"Aishiteru..." **(A/N: Aishiteru is a stronger word than daisuki. Aishiteru is used when you're ready to spend your life with your partner.)**

* * *

=PillowTalk=

A few minutes after their senjutsu treatment was done. They both were in their respective clothes. Issei opened the curtain of a window in the room, revealing the flashing moon light and the stars.

Koneko stood beside Issei while he looks up the sky. Koneko couldn't help but just stare at his dragonic eyes that was reflecting the world that he was seeing. Almost... an endless void in it. Keeping thousands of emotions that he hid in it. Suddenly, an image of his hollow eyes appeared in her mind. The sorrow terrified eyes that she remembered every time she got close to him...

She remembered the day when they couldn't understand his feelings. When they all gang up on him, siding their master while pushing Issei to the edge of breaking. She remembered the look, the color, the emptiness, the fear in his eyes. It gets worst, when he cried because of they couldn't just get his feelings. All of because their selfishness, blinding Issei's sacrifice and kindness. He has sacrifice time, sweat, strength, emotions and the worst... blood.

She cringed at her selfishness and over-loyalty to her master. While Issei was behind there, crying, sulking, dying but still smiling. He was holy, though he wasn't god's saint.

How about them? they kept laughing, talking, forgetting his sacrifice. Over-joyed by the happiness that was granted by him.

It hurts her pride that he always worries about them. They worried about him too...

"The stars are beautiful tonight..." Koneko was surprised by the sudden words her infatuation spoke out after a long silence. Koneko stayed quit while looking into her infatuation's eyes.

"i couldn't believe that I returned alive you know?. To be able to return to my loved ones, to protect them once again. I can't believe that I'm able to see the world once more. I am grateful, god was by my side." By Gods, pervert on the outside, a saint the inside. That was the thing that Koneko thought about him. She then turns her attention to the outside, the stars and the flashing moon.

It was then, what shocked them both was a shooting star. Out of the blue, shoots out for three seconds and vanished.

"Uwah, a shooting star, make a wish Koneko-chan!." Issei turned to Koneko, awe struck by the rare phenomena, Issei couldn't help but put on this childish smile of his. Though, it was heart-warming to Koneko. And any to the members of his harem...

"Then... I wish to become... Ise-senpai's bride..." Koneko blushed for a few seconds. Issei raised his eyebrows, surprised but happy at her wish. Desperate to be his future wife.

Issei exhaled, after receiving the sudden heart attack that Koneko gave him before he can talk.

"I can grant that one, you know?. Demo, we still have a long life ahead of us, we have to graduate school life, enjoying our life with friends and being engaged first. But, I promise you that we will get married, Koneko-chan." It's ironic, no matter how perverted Issei was, he can never try to sexually harass his harem or rushing marriage like Riser does.

Koneko was annoyed by the fact there are still many things that she has to face before she could marry him. She had a frustrated look for a second before smiling and finally agreed at her senpai's future plans.

"... Wakarimashta, demo, it isn't wrong if we test out earlier. Ne?." Koneko strides to the bed while Issei was still standing in front of the window.

 _WUUSSHHH_

Issei's eyes grew wide as a dinner plate, when he saw the beautiful little goddess in front of him.

"K-Koneko-chan..."

There, was Koneko, a small blanket on her head, making it look like a wedding veil.

"...There, a veil." Damn, I was right.

* * *

"Uhmmm... I, Hyoudou Issei, take you, Toujou Koneko to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to... Well... what do I say again?." Koneko frowned with an annoyed look on her face.

The two were rehearsing a wedding in the room. With Koneko wearing a 'wedding veil'. Though, Issei has been mistakenly forgetting the vows. Which, disappoints Koneko for quite awhile.

"...It has been the 11th time Ise-senpai, and yet you still can't remember the vow."

"W-we- Sorry for being an idiot." Issei saw Koneko's unpleasing face that started to grew. Alerted at her emotions, Ise hold his chin and looks away.

"You-..you know, how about I say my own vows." Koneko raised her eyebrow, wondering what his vows are.

Issei cleared up his throat and exhaled before starting to say his vow.

 _It's because of you that I wake up smiling every day_

 _I promise to forever keep you smiling_

 _It's because of you that I am happy every day_

 _I promise to forever keep you happy_

 _It's because of you that I know how it feels to be cared for_

 _I promise to forever care for you_

 _It's because of you that I have learned how to truly, deeply love someone_

 _I promise to forever love you_

 _I promise all these and more, forever and for always._

"is it... okay?..." Issei blushed while rubbing the back of his head and then turns to look to Koneko who was smiling with teary eyes. Tears of joy.

"... The best... Ise-senpai..." Koneko wiped off the tear from her eyes. Issei and Koneko both blushed because they knew what will happen next... . Issei then leaned forward to do that until...

"K-Koneko..."

"...Your eyes are bloodshot. You're breathing hard." Koneko messed with him. Issei looked away and closed his mouth with a palm.

"...Your lips are chapped, your teeth has sharp fangs." Koneko mentioned the last part about Issei's new appearance.

"It... can't be helped..." Issei dropped his hand, revealing his mouth and smiled, showing the sharp white fangs he has since he is fully dragon.

"...It'll hurt if we kiss."

"So... I fail?." Issei asked, concerned about the small issue.

"...If we kiss...it will probably hurt... a lot." Koneko lowered her head. Issei noticed, she began to tear out.

"...But, *sniff*, the kiss' pain is nothing compared to Ise-senpai's pain *sniff*... What Ise-senpai went through, what Ise-senpai did, what Ise-senpai sacrificed just for our sake *sniff**sniff*, but still, we hurted Ise-senpai's feelings because we're selfish *sniff*. Until now, *sniff*, I'm still unable to repay Ise-senpai's sacrifice..*sniff*. I-I'm sorry.. *sniff*, Ise-senpai..."

Tears were dropping from Koneko's eyes. She continues to wipe it off with her sleeve but the tears were still dropping. As if it was a mini waterfall.

"Koneko..."

Understanding the situation, Issei leaned forward and grabbed Koneko by the cheek. Their lips then touched, ending Koneko's sadness. Though, there were no tongues. The kiss went on for five seconds before they depart.

"...Again..." Koneko whispered softly. Their lips then reconnected. This time, Issei placed both of his hand on her cheeks. This time, they tongue wrestled. After a long fifteen seconds, they both departed. A strand of saliva between their lips.

"...Again..." Issei leaned forward and reconnected the kiss. Koneko was being really forceful in this kiss. She placed her soft cat paw's (does she have it?) on Issei's cheek, making the kiss even closer. After twenty seconds or so, they departed before Koneko said something that shocked Issei and making him wonder. _Is this even her?_

"...Again.." Boy, isn't she forceful.

* * *

 **[FINAL WARNING]**

* * *

"Until how many times?." Issei teased her a bit. Knowing that she is craving for his lips so badly.

"...Just do it again!. I won't let Ise-senpai go this time!." Koneko tiptoes her leg and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and finally, her legs around his hips.

"Wait!, Koneko-chan!...-!." They both then fall on the bed that was behind Koneko. With Issei on top of Koneko, with her arms and legs wrapped around his back erotically, Koneko forcefully slams her lips to his. Restarting the kiss again.

With Issei returning the kiss, they both tongue wrestled while exchanging saliva's. Koneko was making moaning sounds she taste every parts of Issei's mouth. Issei opens his mouth wider, intensifieng the kiss even more. As the kiss intensifies, Koneko wraps her legs tighter around Issei, making it more erotic.

The kiss then depart after more than a minute. As they slowly depart, Issei opened his eyes, only to be surprised by Koneko's sudden change of appearance. She was back in her Nekomata mode, her cat ears lowered, the white fluffy tail under her lip and the soft pale delicate skin that was hidden by her kimono...

"P-Please... s-senpai... take off me..."

 _GULP_

Issei sat up on the bed and gestured his body to lean at the bed's headboard. Comforting himself, Issei pats twice on his thigh, inviting Koneko to sit on his lap.

Koneko nodded her head. She crawled to Issei's place and sat on his lap. Her face red as she knew they were going to do it...

Reproduction process is going to happen in the room. This time, Issei was sure that no one is going to interrupt them.

As Koneko was on Issei's lap. Issei swallowed his spit as he slowly reached his hand to Koneko's womanhood.

"..A-Ahh!, Ise-senpai!."

As Issei places his rough palm on Koneko's sweet spot, he bits Koneko's neck softly while his right palm teases Koneko's lower part.

Realizing how soft and addicting it is to touch Koneko's spot, Issei mentally saved the feeling of it in his head. Not to mention Koneko's cute moaning voice that will permanently stays in his brain.

Not quite pleased by just rubbing her clitoris, issei takes it to another level. He inserts his index finger into Koneko's cave, shocking her and making her moan as she did not expect that to come.

After he inserts his finger, he was surprised that it was quite slimy and wet in it.

"Y-You're surprisingly wet down here..." Issei said, continuing to wiggle his finger in Koneko's wet insides. But Koneko wasn't able to say anything during the moment. She also felt something hard but clothed, touching her butt. It was the 'something' that Koneko usually felt when she sat on Issei's lap no matter where...

Issei then places his left hand on Koneko's shoulder, sliding her loose kimono down and reveals her delicate pale shoulder and flat-I mean, cute... cute breasts. Meanwhile with his right hand, Issei wiggles his index finger in Koneko's cave while teasing her clitoris with the other fingers. His pinky finger reaching down to Koneko's other 'ana'...

He then places his left palm on Koneko's left breast. Despite of how flat it is, it still feels soft and meaty. Koneko, overwhelmed by pleasure, couldn't help but continues to moan quietly as they don't want to wake up any sleeping residence.

Koneko turned her head to face Issei and placed her right palm on Issei's cheek. She was clearly showing the expression of pleasure. Her face had a line of red hue beneath her eye and crossed the bridge of her nose. There was a thick amount of saliva running from her mouth to her chin. Lastly, this was clearly a torogao expression.

"...Ise-senpai... kiss..." Koneko asked with kitty cat eyes... Which Issei... just can't resist...

Following his cat's plead, he lowers his head to Koneko's level but unexpectedly, Koneko slams her lips to Issei's forcefully. Moaning while being dominated by the immense pleasure to her mouth, breast, vagina and lastly... the returned feelings...

"...Ah Ise-senpai!, it's-it's coming!..." Koneko warned, while raising up her hips. Alerted, Issei fastens the motion of his finger.

After some few seconds at last, Koneko released loads of her woman juice on Issei's hands for a few seconds before it stops. She was breathing heavily as the amount of pleasure was unbearable.

But this is only the beginning.

Alerting Issei in confusion, Koneko sat up from Issei's lap and turns around. And places her hands on Issei's certain somewhere.

"K-Koneko!, thats.. thats!." Issei's face was getting redder as if his skin is turning to crimson. Koneko was placing her hands on Issei's pants, ready to UNRAVEL what's beneath it.

"... It's not fair if senpai is only the one whos getting pleasure..." Koneko smiled pervertly, alerting Issei if this is even Koneko...

 _WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO KONEKO-CHAN!?_

While Issei was of guard, Koneko slides down his pants and underwear at the same time. his crotch stood up and salutes the curious kitty.

Curiosity kills the cat anyway, but this time... it's gonna kill her virginity.

"...It's... it's big..." Koneko said in awe. Issei's paynis was about nine inches long with the perfect width, the lower part it was a bit scale-like as his body was made by Great Red.

BY GODS!, GREAT RED, OR OPHIS IS THE ONE WHO DESIGNED HIS PENIS!?. WHO IS THE CULPRIT HERE!?.

His dream is to be a Harem King. Yet, he shows his embaressment to his future bride like this by blushing mad like as if he was the one going to get raped.

Without any warning, Koneko cocked her head closer to Issei's crotch and begins to lick Issei's erect manhood with her rough cat tongue. Issei gritted his teeth despite it wasn't painful, just... tickles and pleasuring. He grunted and hissed as Koneko was continuously licking his crotch.

Up,down,up,down,up,down,up,down,left,right,left,right. Issei couldn't help but placing his hand on Koneko's bobbing head. Then, he wasn't expecting what Koneko will be doing...

As Koneko licks Issei's penis up, she opens her mouth while her tongue was sticking out, and inserts his penis all the way down.

 _YIKESS!_

As Issei's penis was inside of Koneko's mouth, Koneko takes it to the next level by surprise. With gentleness, so she would not by accident, bite Issei's cock, she wiggles her tongue around Issei's tip, taking Issei by surprise. Her tongued circling around his large cock, while sliding it in and out, Issei could not help but feeling he will ejaculate soon.

"G-Gah... Koneko!, I'm going to come soon!." Issei warned Koneko and told Koneko to get off before it erupts in her mouth by patting her shoulder.

Issei looks down to Koneko, Koneko shakes her head slowly to the left and right, signing that it's okay to blow it inside.

See?, he worries too much about his friends. They worried about him too.

"Koneko-chan!, I'm coming!." Issei warned and without knowing it, Issei pushed Koneko's head down, forcing her to take it all and deepthroating her. As Issei releases his load, there were cum flowing out of the edge of Koneko's mouth. Though, this wouldn't damage her even a bit since her body was beyond tough.

As the cum flow died down, Koneko slowly lifts her head up, dropping some amount of her saliva on Issei's crotch.

"Ah!, Koneko-chan, I'm sorry that-!." He didn't even get to finish his sentence, Koneko slams her lips onto Issei's, ravaging his mouth off-guard. They departed after a few seconds, giving a static mental shock to Issei.

"... I like senpai's taste..." Koneko said lustfully and sticked out her tongue, her face was plain erotic... and strangely beautiful...

Koneko took off her kimono and droops it behind her, fully reveals her body to Issei.

".. Koneko-chan... are you... ready for this?..." Issei asked in concern, he didn't really wanted to harm Koneko. Koneko gestured her body forward to Issei and placed both of her hands on Issei's shoulders, positioning her womanhood on Issei's rock hard crotch.

"...I am Ise-senpai... I love you for who you are, for what have you done to protect me... I am all yours Ise..., my existence belongs to you... and only you... I don't care if I'll have to share Ise-senpai. ...After all, senpai deserves the love and happiness from us all..." Koneko said while her face close to Issei's. Issei nodded and placed his forehead on Koneko's before giving another kiss.

Grabbing her waist, Issei moves Koneko's waist back and fort, rubbing the tip of Issei's penis with Koneko's clit. After some few rubbings, Issei stopped and positions his tip between Koneko's pussy lips.

"Here it goes..." Issei warned and finally, he pushes her waist down on his penis.

"N-Nyaaa!, Ise-senpai!." It was tight at first, but both of them managed to let it in all the way through. Breaking of their long kept virginity.

There were a bit amount of blood pouring out from Koneko's part, but it wasn't that much compared to Issei's bleeding to protect Koneko ever since they first met.

They both stayed there for a minute until it was safe to move. Issei placed both of his hands on Koneko's... ass-ets, surprising Koneko because the feel of his warm hands on her butt. Even though they were small, but... things are more than we see.

It was Koneko who made her move first. With her senpai's hands on her soft assets, she moved her hips up and down gently, letting out few small moans.

"A-Ahh, Koneko... your insides are so tight..." Issei grunted in pleasure. Even though it is tight as Issei says, the sliminess and softness in it allows it to go up and down.

"...You...AAah!... too, s-senpai... it's so... big.. aahh!." Koneko moaned and wrapped her arms to the back of Issei's neck. Her nude breasts in front of Issei's face.

Slowly, Issei could feel a weird energy flowing in to him. He opened his eyes, and saw that both of them were covered in blue aura, it was Koneko's boochujutsu...

With the cute breasts and nipples in Issei's visual, Issei cocked his head closer to it. He then grabs Koneko's left breast with his right hand and licking her right one. Despite how flat it is, it was still pleasurable to Issei. After all, it's not the size of the boobs, it's the size of their love to Issei.

"...Ise-senpai!... AAhhh!, those are my!." Koneko cried out in pleasure as she continues to hump and hump on him. After a few minutes or so, Koneko rested her cheek on Issei's head as it was Issei's turn to move.

"K-Koneko!, I'm going to cum real soon!." Issei warned, the pace was getting faster and faster as seconds go on.

"...Me too senpai!, do it...Ahh!... inside!."

Seconds later, not long after Issei warned Koneko, they both came to orgasm while saying their names together. Even though their strength and stamina were far beyond humans, their attributes as devils could not even beat the afterglow of pleasure.

After they departed, they both rested while Koneko was on Issei's chest. Breathing heavily. But Issei's libido and Koneko's idea has another plan for the second round...

"...Still hard?." Koneko asked, looking at Issei's face with half-closed eyes.

"Yeahh, pretty much with you on top of me." Issei answered, caressing Koneko's hair and cat ears while not bothering to look at her and just stare at the ceiling. Koneko made a small smile with red hues growing under her eyes.

"... Ise-senpai... do you want to try... the back hole?. ...Senpai has been touching it for awhile..." Koneko asked. Issei opened his eyes wide as dinner plates and turned his head quickly to Koneko. Shocked by the feline's sudden suggestion.

"Are... you serious?, you could get hurt you know?." Issei said concerned. Koneko made an annoyed face as if he was underestimating her.

"...My body is strong senpai..., I'm not a fragile glass... . After all, I want to be Ise-senpai's belonging..." Koneko said in confidence. Issei looked at Koneko and gulped. Despite he didn't want to hurt his kohai, he couldn't resist her soft ass that he craved for ever since she began to sat on his lap... . Plus..., it wouldn't hurt her right?...

"I-I-I-I-I-If you say so..." Issei answered and scratched his cheek. Koneko made a bright smile, her tail kept wagging left and right as her eye pupils strangely turns to a heart symbol.

In her mind, she self-accomplished that she finally able to pleasure her beloved senpai. Cheering as if it was not her normal personality to get girly. But... that is just in her mind.

Excitingly, she sat up, Issei sat up as well, and crawled over to the headboard of the bed. She then placed her arms on the headboard and positioned her body to a doggy style. Making Issei realized, she could be erotic as her older sister would do...

 _Damn, this must be coming from Kuroka..._

* * *

In Kuroka's sleep...

"Nyaaa~~Ise-chin~~, I love you so much~~, cum inside me, Nyaaa~~~~."

* * *

"...Here, Ise-senpai, ravage me all you want..." Koneko blushed as she said that. But actually, she was smiling happily.

Issei crawled over to Koneko's place with his knees. His crotch already rock hard and ready to go. Issei then spreads her back hole with both of his thumbs and rubs his penis on it, sliding it back and forth. His heart thumping fast.

"...Ahhh, senpai... stop teasing me like that..." Koneko said in ecstasy, her face all red because of her embarrassing position despite this is her idea.

"A-Alright... here goes nothing..." Issei slides his cock back, the tip was touching her anus as it was ready to go in.

Then, Issei thrusted it in to her back spot. Despite how tight it is, it is all squirmy. Feeling like it was pulling his cock into it more.

"...AAH!, senpai!. It feels good!." Koneko hissed in pleasure.

"Gahh, Koneko-chan!, your butt is so squirmy!." Issei grunted as he was picking up pace as seconds go by. As Issei thrusts his cock rapidly, he quickens the pace by continuously moving her waist back and forth.

Minutes gone by, they both feel like they will come to the end. After all, this is their second round...

"Koneko-chan!, I'm going to erupt in you!." Issei gave his warning, as he is going to do it. INSIDE.

"...Do it senpai!, I'm going to cum too!." Koneko then lifts up her body from the doggy position and instead, her back on Issei's chest as she places her arms at the back of Issei's neck.

Seconds later, they both orgasmed at the same time while putting their lips on each other. They both stayed in the position for awhile and then departed. Dropping fluids of semen on the sheets as Issei plugs his cock out from Koneko's butthole.

While hugging each other, they both dropped to the clean side of the bed and laid there while cuddling each other. Both breathing heavily.

"...Senpai...?."

"Hmm?.."

"...We're officially lovers now right?..." Koneko asked, motioning her head to Issei's face. She couldn't help but continue to gaze at his beautiful yellow dragonic eyes. Issei smiled and placed his hand on Koneko's head and caressed it.

"We are Koneko-chan... I will love you and protect you from harm no matter what. I will secretly cherish you more than Rias, Koneko-chan..." Issei answered, Koneko smiled and let out a tear of joy, as she knew that she will now love Issei, without fear and hesitation. She knew, this is what she wanted for so long and thought that it has gone away when he 'died'.

"...Then... call me Shirone from now on..." Issei looked at Koneko in surprise. Not sure if it is alright to remember her of her traumatic past.

"Are you sure?... I don't want you to remember your past Koneko-chan..." Issei asked in concern. Koneko gave a small kiss on Issei's lips, grateful that he always thinks about her well being.

"...It's alright Ise-senpai... . If it is not because of you, I would still be scared and I will never be a strong devil. Please, senpai?..." Koneko pleaded. Issei exhaled and smiled, he knew he can't resist Koneko's plead...

"...Alright.. then Shirone... But, you'll have to call me Ise as well." Issei said with a grin. Koneko made a bright and happy smile, the fact that Issei calls her by her real name from now on. And her, calling his name without the suffix.

"...Haii.. Ise..." Koneko smiled and hints of tears were flowing out of her eyes. She moves her body to Issei's level and cuddles in.

 _WUSSSHHH_

Before they could go to sleep, Issei made his dragon wings appeared and spreads one of the wings, acting like a blanket to Issei and Koneko. Koneko was gazed to the magnificient crimson scalely wing that was reflecting the moon light.

"...They're... beautiful..." Koneko whispered and touches the wing. Gesturing it slowly from the end, to Issei's shoulder.

"Yeaahh, let's get to sleep, Shirone..." Koneko nods in agreement and hugged Issei, her arm reaching to his muscely back.

"...I love you Ise..."

"I love you too, Shirone..."

With that, they both fell to sleep due to their tireness after confessing to eachother once again.

 _ **[Wtf did I just witnessed...]**_ Ddraig thought to himself. sweat dropped.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAND DONE. DON'T JUDGE ME FOR THE ANAL PART.**

 **Well, I am surprised though I was able to write this story with a straight face. Despite how... lemony it is...**

 **So for the next chapter...**

 **Ravel, the tsundere oppai-loli girl.**

 **Or...**

 **Rossweise, the tsundere volouptous ojou-sama.**

 **VOTES IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE... BEFORE 17/12/2016 IN ASIA...**

 **-Im outta here. K bye.**


	2. Ise-sama To Ravel-hime

**It's me.**

 **Alright, let me explain here. The chapters in this story will not be a series. So, when Koneko was at the first chapter and Ravel the next, it will reset like Issei never did it with Koneko.**

 **You have an ass, anal and rimjob fetish? Then you are not alone.**

 **Because I have too ;).**

 **Ahhh, don't worry, 'I Am Ise' is still in the making. They say that it has the potential of becoming the best DxD betrayal fic so, I am currently in search of Beta readers and making it long. I'm not a lazy writer who would make his chapters half-assed anymore.**

 **~~Issei X Ravel~~**

 **Sypnosis: She loved him. Hell yeah she did when she saw Issei's bravery and selflessness. But... she thinks the world was being cruel to him, even though his kindness and sacrifices has helped many lives...**

 **~~PillowTalk~~**

 **CONTENTS:**

 **Loli, Twintail, Oppai-loli, Anal, Happy-sex, Love Bite, Kissing, Blowjob, Swallow, Rimjob, Bathroom-Sex, Heart-shape Pupils, Long-Penis, Dragon, Horny.**

 _Volume 14, Life #2, Part 7._

 ** _~~=PillowTalk: Ise-sama To Ravel-hime=~~_**

In a Saturday morning where the sun hasn't risen yet, Issei was having a good shower time in the main bathroom of the Hyoudou residence...

ALONE. Surprisingly.

The dragon brunette was currently in a shower not far from the large tub. Sitting on a wooden stool as the hot water runs through his body. His dragonic eyes staring low, the usual spiky hair down due to the shower, the dazzling, perfect body of Issei's...

TRIGGERED*

Nah just kidding, I'm not gay. But I do read some yaois. AND YAOI' ONLY.

Relaxing a bit, Issei recounts what the Vampire of the Carmilla Faction said to him yesterday. Yeah, he IS the Sekiryuutei that saved the Underworld past few weeks ago after he returned from death. But, to other mythologies? He is YET another Middle-class servant who has the right to remain silent.

A mere. Damn. Servant.

He agreed. Fuck yeah he agreed. Despite being called the "Crimson Dragon" in the Underworld, he is just seen as "Sekiryuutei who is the servant of Rias Gremory" from other factions.

 _"You have no right to speak, correct?" My ass!_

Damn it.

He indeed made a friendly relationship with Odin the perverted geezer from the North. In fact, the two sometimes talked through the phone about... adult life and stuff. The Youkais' in Kyoto?, he was the mother and child's savior indeed. But, they were special, it will be a total difference with the other factions.

Ahhhh... he is such a useless guy.

He swore, in his life that he will become an Ultimate-class devil, not for the sake of becoming a Harem King, but to stand justice, to pare with Rias and...

 _He opens his eyes, those dragonic slits sharpens wide..._

...To protect what he calls family, friends and comrades. And to eliminate what he calls, enemy and threat. And to gain peace of the world...

Even though he knows that he will face many troubles and pain..., he didn't care...

After all...

"It's better to hurt my self, than to let many others suffer..." Issei spoke, his golden dragonic eyes staring low.

"I'll rather let myself being beaten if it lets others unharmed. I can't let my friends suffer just because of my weakness..." He knew, there were lots of people who are suffering by the cause of this stupid, stupid war. He will let himself to get hurt if it will keep others from harm.

Ddraig just 'Hmmp'd at Issei's declaration. Knowing that there is no point in persuading him to go against it.

Peace is the best after all.

A few moments after he said that.

The door to the bathtub suddenly opens. Alerted by the creaking sound of the door, Issei turns his head around- Ravel who juST ENTERED IS STANDING NAKED THEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.

"...Ise-sama." She whispered softly.

Issei's eyes locked at Ravel's body. Having a lewd mind, Issei scanned her body in a 1/100 fragment of a second, even NASA's super computer can't keep up with him!.

Despite of her small and short features, she has the absolute features of a woman...

Her pale white skin that fits her loli body...

The gold dazzling drill-twintail tied hair...

And the perfect round breast and-...

 _LOL NOPE._

"GAH!, Ravel!, sorry! Since it's early in the morning, I didn't think anyone wasn't going to use it!." Issei explained and sprung from his seat after taking a small towel with him to cover his rising... package.

Until...

"...I-I will wash your back!."

Issei's head went black and his eyes turned to dots. Hearing the words he didn't expect to come out.

 **A few, moments later.**

"...How is it?." Ravel asked, as she scrubs Issei's scalely and musclely hues were visible on her cheeks as she visions the sight of Issei's PUURRRRRFECT body. Strangely enough to Issei, Ravel was acting weird today in the bathroom, noticing her quiet mood.

Ravel. That one person Issei respects, likes and cares of. Is bathing together with him ... like... it was a usual thing...

This... Ravel, does she have a crush on him? Perhaps but, it wasn't clear and confusing. Plus, the tsun-tsun side of Ravel that usually pushes him down from a cliff. But, it was cute and Issei doesn't mind at all of her tsundere side.

She is sweet and innocent at times. Knowing the two facts of Ravel, Issei treasures her as a friend. A close...friend...

"...-sama?, Ise-sama?.."

"Oh Ah!, yeah. It feels great..." Issei replied with a smile before returning to his recognizable expression. The 'Tinker' expression Issei shows when he is deeply worried or concerned about his friends and comrades.

Noticing his quiet atmosphere today, Ravel noticed his eyes, the 'Tinker' expression that he usually shows. Ravel knows this, the whole ORC knows this too. Everyone freakin' knows this.

There was one thing in her head, that she could not forget or get it off from her mind.

It was Issei.

She can't help but just think about the consequences of Issei's personality. Ever since she witnessed Issei being roasted by the ORC members on a day before the festival, she realized the fact that despite Issei's kind and selfless personality, he was being thrown, shredded and beaten...

In his already **_shattered_** heart...

keyword: **_shattered_**

Even though she hid it, she still has a slight grudge towards the members of the ORC for not understanding his feelings. But it was not her place to be mad at them.

She cringed at the fact she didn't stood for Issei when he was tormented that day.

Gazing into her crush's eyes, she noticed that Issei is still having those concerned eyes, staring down the floor as if he was beginning to escape reality.

"...Are you thinking about Gasper-san, Ise-sama?."

 _As expected from Ravel who is a sharp person._

Ravel asked as she stops the scrubbing midway. Her heart concerned about Issei's stress and feelings. Issei exhaled a brief moment and ran his hand across his hair.

"I... should have something besides strength to protect and save. You know, I can't let those vampire bastards take Gasper away." Issei gritted his teeth in frustration, those tricky-sneaky-bitchy vampires. They sure have a lot of tricks to get what they want.

"You shouldn't think about that you know? Let Sirzechs-sama and Azazel-sensei do the work. They will surely seal the deal." Said Ravel as she was trying her best as his manager.

"I know... it's just... . I realized that I'm such a small person. But, I will become a splendid Devil in the future and make them acknowledge me." Issei said made his declaration. Pretty dead serious about it. He looked back and gave a toothy grin with that. "Once I become a High-class Devil, I will be able to protect someone without even using my strength." Thumbs up, from Issei.

Ravel blinked, twice at that. She couldn't hold it back, she released a sigh and smiled. It was pretty useless to persuade this knuckle head to do the opposite thing he said before.

Though... there was another thing she really wanted to ask...

"Ne, Ise-sama..."

"Hmm, nani?."

Ravel leans her body closer to Issei a bit, before asking once more.

"How..."

"...how can you be so strong?." Those words escaped from her lips.

Issei was confused at first but after a few silence, he finally caught it. Issei brushed his bangs of from his vision and then released a breath.

"I'll let you know something, Ravel." The blonde loli stopped brushing midway.

"I hate seeing others suffer. It brings me this feeling of guilt for not being able to help them to get over it." Issei turned his head to Ravel slightly and smiled.

Ravel locked her eyes into Issei's in a brief second. His eyes were just beautiful, no it wasn't the ordinary 'beautiful'. It was filled with kindness, devotion, selflessness and courage..., for the first time, Issei was the first person she ever saw who has those kind of eyes.

"Especially ones like Akeno-san, Asia, Koneko-chan, Gasper and Kiba."

This triggered Ravel at the mention of them.

Issei turns his head forward again and then stared the wet floor endlessly. "...They already suffered harsh moments at the beginning of their life. They already had enough with their traumatic past, they don't need to suffer again and again. And I don't like it, that is why I helped them to get over their fears."

 _Then why would they hurt you after all you have done to help them?..._

Ravel clenched harder as her heart ached, she couldn't help it, it was all his fault for acting 'Ohh it's ok' after getting hurt by his own 'friends'

"It's better to hurt my self, than to let many others suffer, am I right?..." She muttered, but enough to let Issei heard what she said. Issei shot his head up, surprised that she heard what he said before.

Where deep inside Issei's heart, he was a person willing to let him self being hurt than let others suffer.

But others... would walk away and ignore his feelings.

After washing his back, Ravel stands up and lean's her body on Issei's back, grabbing both of his cheeks from behind and gently tilts his head, facing upwards to her marvelous and beautiful Caucasian face...

"R-Ravel..." He froze, he was unable to do anything as Ravel's dazzling beauty assaulted Issei's vision. Her loose drill twintails touching the side of his cheek and her eyes, only meeting to his...

Ravel knew what she was doing, and there's no turning back. She will confess to him and do it.

Right here.

Right now.

'He is all mine ladies...' Her faint sadistic side declared in her thought.

Without any hesitation, Ravel lowers her head a bit down and aims for his lips, then...

"Chu..." Their lips met. Letting his head rest on her bountiful bosom, she then starts to deepen the kiss by shoving her tongue into his mouth and moving her hands to his chin, forcing his head to tilt up farther. Lip-locking Issei all she wanted like there was no tomorrow. Issei couldn't do anything, he was too pleasured by the passionate kiss he was experiencing right now. He found himself returning the hungry kiss, he placed both of his hands on Ravel's head gently and continues the kiss. Joining the dance as they swirled their tongues together around

There were only Ravel's moanings and the lewd sound of tongue wrestle and saliva exchanging filling the steamy bathroom.

Issei felt this soothing and arousing feel in this kiss. Her tongue and lips.. they were soft and warm. It was so erotic thinking the fact of their position their in and the steamy atmosphere. He couldn't help but just do as the flow says, swirling his tongue with hers and lip-lock with the blonde princess.

As Ravel continued to ravage his mouth all she wanted, she could feel her leg twitch as her womanly part begins to soak by her own juices. It can't be helped since she couldn't believe she was doing it with the man she loved.

After a long period of kissing, their lips departed with a strand of saliva between the tip of their lips and started to breathe heavily as they were at shortage of oxygen.

Noticing his rising groin, Ravel blushed because of it's size.

Ravel moved to the in front of Issei and sat on Issei's gaped lap while holding both of his shoulder to keep her balanced, showing the view of her soaked womanhood to him.

"R-Ravel... you're..."

"I love you Ise, answer me this, do you love me too?." Ravel inquired forcefully and said his name without the honorifics. Issei was taken back by the word 'I love you'

 _'Will you die for me?.'_

'Her' words echoed through his head. His trauma that has been haunting him till' death.

But no...

Her words... are pure and true. The twintail haired girl in front of him is a devil, but yet has the heart of an angel.

Lets just go on to this, Raynare and trauma please get the fuck out.

I mean it, GTFO

"I love Ravel because she tried to stand up for me. I love Ravel because she has help me many times. I love Ravel because she wants my love..."

Suddenly, Issei leans his head to Ravel's and...

"Ise-sa-... Hhhnn!." He forcefully placed his lips on Ravel's. It wasn't a deep kiss, it was just enough to show that he loved her.

"Y-You love me, I'm so happy Ise-sama."

"Yeah, I love you Ravel. Meeting and being with you was the luckiest part in my life along with Rias and others." Said Issei softly with his soothing manly voice. His eyes then trails down to Ravel's... spot. It was wet, really.

"Are you sure you want this... Ravel? I'm mentally prepared but..."

"Of course I am,... . Please, take me..." Ravel grabbed Issei's right hand and places it on her left breast.

 ** _WARNING:_**

 ** _LOVE WORDS, HOT AND SEXY SEX SCENE, LOTS OF JUICES AND WEEDS(LOL NO)_**

 ** _INTENSE DXD SEX SCENE. SO MUCH KISSING AND TONGUE WRESTLING, YOU'LL END UP CUMMING FROM YOUR VIRGIN DICK/PUSSY._**

 ** _THE GIRLS BODY AND PANTIES BELONGS TO ISSEI ONLY_**

 ** _LAPTOP USERS WILL DIE FROM THE CHANCE OF BEING BUSTED BY SUDDEN WALK-IN PARENTS, BE SURE TO READ THIS ONLY ON YOUR PHONE THANK YOU._**

 ** _*POLICE SIRENS*_**

Ravel was willing to do this, and Issei is now a horny dragon. The brunette takes Ravel into his embrace and carried her bridal style before standing up.

"I-Ise-samaaa!..." Ravel yelped in embarrassment and wrapped her arms around his neck, although she wanted him to carry her like this since... forever!.

Issei then approaches to the small hot pool at the corner of the large room, away from the larger tub.

Already arrived at the spot, Issei puts Ravel down and let her sit on a big rock where she can sit on. Clear enough, she can see Issei's hard 9 inch package, exclusively designed and created by the two dragon gods, Ophis-san and Great Red-san themselves.

 **(Somewhere, Ophis is sneezing)**

 **(Dimensional Gap, Great Red sneezed a hurricane)**

 _'Its... its huge!.'_ Ravel blushed and covers her mouth with her palm shyly. She then tilts her head up, gunning into her lovers eyes who was eyeing on her as well.

"R-Ravel... can you?..." Issei asked as he point his shaft towards Ravel.

"H-Haii..." Ravel answered. Without anymore hesitation, Ravel begins.

Slowly cocking her head forward with her hand gripping the base of Issei's manhood, she begins by licking Issei's tip, and then the whole length over and over. Wrapping her tongue all over his tip.

As her right hand already gripping Issei's shaft, she leans her head forward to the tip and then brings it in her mouth slowly as the tip and the length begins to enter the saliva soaked mouth of Ravels.. Issei couldn't help but releasing a grunt from his steamy lip and bit it to avoid moaning.

'This is Ise-sama's... it's so warm and big, it actually feels good...' Ravel was beginning to feel pleasure at her spot, it was soaking in her steamy love juices because of Issei's cock inside her. And then, she starts to bobs her head, letting Issei's long shaft slide in and out of Ravel's mouth.

"-Mmm...Iseeh- sama..." Ravel released a moan while keeping up the pace.

"Ughh, Ravel... your mouth is so, Ahh!, warm..." Said Issei. He even paused just because to release a grunt.

Both of them could feel it, Issei was having a hard-time to remain standing as his legs twitch because of the pleasure. While bobbing her head on the cock, she could feel it twitching in her mouth.

"Ravel, I'm gonna cum.." Issei warned and without him realizing it, he grabbed Ravel's head and then forcefully pushes his length in Ravel's throat. Releasing all of his load in it.

"Mmm! Mmm! Nghh!." Ravel couldn't help but moaned from her throat as Issei came inside her mouth. The cum was so much, some of it escaped through Ravel's lip.

After a few seconds, Issei slowly takes out his cum-saliva soaked dick out from Ravel,"..Puwaaa..." she could not say much as she felt the thick cum in her throat and struggles to swallow it in. Her eyes hazed in lust as she swallows the cum whole, liking the taste of her lover.

"Puwaaa... Ise-sama's semen... is shoo much..." Ravel stated as she licks the excess semen while picking it from her lips with her fingers.

"I'm sorry Ravel, it wasn't on purpose..." Issei knelt to Ravel's level and then placed a palm on her cheek, leaning forward to press his lips on hers once more.

"...Mm... it's.. fine.. Ise..-shamaa..." Ravel said in the kiss.

On auto-pilot, Issei's hand moved to Ravel's left breast and begins to squeeze it as they exchange saliva and tongue wrestled. Getting a moan from Ravel, Issei groped and massaged it harder to give her more pleasure.

Departing the kiss, Issei's lip's aimed for Ravel's right nipple. Taking the soft, pink nub into his mouth, Ravel yelped and then moaned as Issei licked and sucked on it while groping her left breast.

Issei continues to play with the nipple, he even sucked on it and cause Ravel to hold her yelps and moans. Nibbling around it and licking the nipple area and breast. To Issei, the breast part was something that arouses him totally. The pink nub was so soft and addicting to play with the tongue. He then takes it in and sucked it, but unfortunately there were no milk. Duhh, she still has her virginity.

"You're like a baby, Ise-sama..." Ravel smiled, happy that the man she loved was willingly to do it with her. She placed her right hand on his head as Issei continued to play with her nipple.

Suddenly, Issei pushed Ravel down to make her lay down on the smooth surfaced stone. Ravel yelped at his sudden action.

"..*huff*huff*.., Ravel... you are so cute..."

Moving from her upper body, Issei shifted to her lower area. He could clearly see the pale white womanhood of Ravel that was soaking in her own juices. Rubbing her soft thighs a little, Issei spreads her legs slightly. Getting an erection from the sight of Ravel's spot that was drooling in her juices.

But he was too horny to even begin with the main part. He slowly leans his head to Ravel's womanhood and then licks it from the up, to bottom. Tasting every inch of her spot.

"I!-I-Ise, Kyaa!.. -sama!." She yelped in shock. Didn't expecting that Issei would go for her lower part.

Ravel can feel her head begins to blank, she held her loud moanings as Issei nibbled on her pink clit and fingered her ass with a finger. Feeling that wasn't enough to satisfy him, he made his tongue enter into Ravel, it has a weird taste but it was Ravel for fuck sake.

Who wouldn't want to lick that dirty spot clean?

As Issei continues to explore every inch of her womanhood with his tongue, he tastes and licks it like there was no tomorrow. Her pussy and clit folds, they were soft and arousing to play with. While his tongue was drilling her inner cave, Issei played with the pink clit folds, fondling it with his finger.

Ravel moans in pleasure as her legs twitch from the tickling yet, pleasurable feeling of his tongue ravaging her insides. It only took half a minute later to make Ravel reach climax. "I-Ise, I'm about to-! Nghh!."

Ravel warned but Issei didn't move from licking her womanhood. And then, Ravel released her white-transparent liquids on Issei's face and tongue. Yet, Issei wasn't disgusted by it. instead, He starts to lick off the excess cum from her pussy lips and his face. Ravel rested as she breaths heavily while closing her eyes after releasing her juices on her lover's face.

She then felt a presence above her. Opening her eyes, Issei's face came into her vision.

"Can we move to the main part now?." Issei asked, getting a nod from the now-conscious Ravel.

Issei wanted to this to be more erotic. Suddenly remembering the 'Bathroom Sex' category as one of his fetish, hey. Isn't this the best time to do it?.

He picks up Ravel once again, shifting place from the flat stone to the edge of the tub where Issei can sit on.

Issei let him self relax in the hot water. With Ravel on top of him, Ravel sat between Issei's belly button and the erect manhood.

They were both on their Dragon-Devil sex instincts, Issei grabbed her round womanly ass cheeks, and then, Ravel moved her hips up and down, rubbing her ass on Issei's long package in the water. Their parts were already lubed by their slimy juices, so their parts easily rub and grind against each other.

"...Huahhh, Ravel..."

"...Mmmm, Ise...-sama..." Ravel moaned as she felt the pleasure of rubbing her ass and pussy on Issei's hard-length. They already came like twice but still has the stamina to continue their love-intercourse.

Devil strengths sure are scary.

"Ravel... your ass feels so... ahnn.. nice..." Issei paused in his moan.

"..Ahauu, Ise-... sama!."

As they both continue the body-to-body rubbing, Their eyes met even though Ravel was moving her body up and down. Issei noticed there were pink hues under her eyes, and the pupil of her eye turned into a blue heart-shape.

 _Eyes with a blue heart pupils?_

She was completely gorgeous, this is one of the features that made him fall in love for her.

Instinctively, they kissed once more and then both of them came in the water from the amount of pleasure they were experiencing. Issei's tip was barely above the surface so he released on Ravel's back. Their released liquids remains in the tub until the filter sucked it in and cleanse the water.

Departing their kiss, they rested for five minutes. While heavily breathing and hugging each other. As Ravel hugged Issei by wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt this feeling of comfort and safety with his arms around her. Is this...

 _Is this what they call a god's embrace?..._

She has no idea about Issei in my **_'I Am Ise'_** fanfic.

Soon after that, Issei asks for Ravel's permission to begin. "I'll begin now okay?." Ravel nods and shifted her hips on Issei's still erect manhood.

Issei placed Ravel's pussy on his erect length, slowly, the tip entered into her opening. . "Here I go..." Said Issei as he watched his tip enters Ravel's cave.

"Uuun..." Ravel braced her self.

"Gyurghh!~." She grunted as she bit her lower lip, there was blood flowing from her part and it mixes in with the hot water. Seeing the blood there, it was enough to prove she is a total virgin.

That is a 'was'. Now, she belongs to Issei. All of her belongs to him. She feels so happy at this moment, thinking that she was his. And his only.

"Ravel... it's in." Issei said. He felt pleasure from just having it in her, it was so warm and cozy, yet its tight in her. They stayed like that for awhile, Issei was waiting for Ravel's signal.

"Does it feel good? Ise-sama?.." Ravel wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts on his hard chest as she hugged onto Issei. Issei responded to her by retuning the warm embrace, "Yeah, it feels warm and good inside you."

"I'm happy, that I made you feel good." Ravel nibbled his ear and then kissed his neck a little. After some period, Ravel pushes her self back to face Issei again.

"-Uunn, ... I will move now." Ravel stuttered in arousal. The pain was beginning to fade as pleasure begins to kick in... No. It wasn't pleasure. It was love. Searing from Issei to her by their connected parts.

Ravel begins to ride Issei's cock with the support from Issei by pushing her hips up and down. The whole length of Issei's shaft went into Ravel. As they slowly moved, they keep up their pace as well as Issei begins to feel it loosening a bit.

"Ravel... you're so tight in here..."

"...Puwaa, Ise.. Ise-samaaa..."

As Ravel continues to move her hips up and down, she grips Issei's shoulder to keep her balanced. Causing her breasts to be directly serving Issei's eyes with quite the bouncing feast...

As his shaft continues to slides in and out of Ravel, their bodies started to soak in their sweat as their heart beats rapidly. Issei could last long, there is no doubt about that. He was literally ravaging Ravel till' her depths, grinding in her like crazy after he started to move his hips this time.

"Wait.. Hah, stop for a second Ravel..."

Issei suddenly commanded her to stop, this leaves Ravel in confusion why didn't he want to continue?.

"...What are you planning, Ise-sama?.." Asked Ravel, confused by her lover's sudden command.

"Just watch." Issei answered.

Her eyes trailed to Issei's hand and finger movements. Both of Issei's hands reached to her hipbones. Slightly pressing her belly button with his thumb, he lifts her up slightly and thrust his hips up, sliding his shaft into her slowly.

By the moment Issei's tip is nearly in Ravel's pussy by 2 inches and cocks her upper walls...

"..Hauuhnnn!~." Ravel moaned loudly at the action. Her sudden moan gave her an orgasm she released. She breath heavily as his shaft enters into her pussy without feeling anymore pain.

Ravel felt something only pure devils would feel. After hitting that mark, she couldn't feel pain anymore. All of it was pleasure, the feeling of Issei's cock inside her.

Still resting from the hit at her sweet spot, she breath closely Issei's ear. Hugging the brunette while resting her head on his left shoulder.

With his whole penis inside her, Issei smirked a bit. "It feels good right?." He whispered to her ear

Nailed it. He marked, a Devil's G-spot.

Issei begins to move again, this time knowing that Ravel is enjoying this. Completely.

Ravel pushed her body back as she let Issei do the thrusting. Jacking his shaft up and down of her pussy.

"..Hah-Hah-Hah, Ravel..." Issei cocks his head forward and aims for Ravel's breast, taking in the wonderful pink nipples in his mouth again , sucking it while kept on thrusting Ravel. "Hyaa! Yes! Ise-sama!."

Strong, agile and aggressive as a dragon, Issei used his natural dragon instinct to keep drilling the fuck out of Ravel. His tip poking the outer part of her womb and the whole length sliding in and out of her is making her filled with pleasure and love for Issei.

It goes same for Issei as well. He was in heaven, sucking on Ravel's pink hard nubs, groping and fondling her loli ass and sliding his cock in and out of Ravel's cave. No, it wasn't about sex. It was her, all of her love for him is now clear. Issei wanted love, but only a bit of lust. And now, her love for him is his belonging now...

While Issei took the role to thrust, Ravel slowly cocks her head for Issei's neck. Opening her steamy lips, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders before...

"..Arggr!..." Issei grunted in a pleasurable manner while continue thrusting his shaft into Ravel.

Ravel bit the part between Issei's neck and shoulder, giving it a clear love bite. Gently, she licked the red mark she left and then pushed her body back to face Issei.

"Hahh! Ise..-sama! Hyaan! I'm getting close!."

"Me too Ravel, I'm also near my limit!."

"Come inside me!, let's come together Ise!."

"Yeah, I'm gonna quicken up my pace!." Issei said and suddenly speeds up his thrust, leaning his body to the front and buries head under Ravel's neck.

"Hah-Hah! Ise-samaaaaaa!~~."

"I'm cumming!."

The two devil's moaned out each other's name. With that, they ejaculated with full of passion. Both of their fluids were so much, it leaked out from Ravel's pussy lips.

Out of Issei's whooooole battles, sex was something that made him more exhausted. As he leans his back on the tub wall, Ravel rested on his chest while their parts are still connected.

But unfortunately, a dragon's strength heals faster than a phoenix's...

Ravel wasn't even self conscious, but at the moment she realized it, she was on a all fours on the floor, out of the tub.

On all fours, with her ass bent to show the full view of her loli bums to Issei who was behind her, she widen her eyes in surprise. "I-Ise-sama! Aren't you supposed to still be tired?!." She asked in a surprise manner. Really, she didn't expect another round.

With her doggystyle at the best and eroticly, Issei bent on her and whispered to her ear...

".. _I'm gonna do all I want to you_..."

His voice... gosh it was dark but arousing at the same time. Turning on Ravel once more, making her drive into a horny mode.

Her ass was displayed to Issei at the most erotic way. With his shaft completely hard, Issei puts a thumb right at the door of Ravel's ass, spreading it slightly to arouse him.

"I-Ise..-sama..." She stuttered in embarrassment, she couldn't believe he would try the back door as well. She then held her moan shut, feeling the hard cock rubbing on her back door gave her the pleasuring chills that surged her body.

Issei pour a large portion of lube(That he got earlier) on his hands, and then lubes his shaft.

"Oh, you said you wanted to become mine right? So I'm gonna make you all mine dear..." Issei smirked softly and then entered his index finger in Ravel's ass.

"HYaaan!."

The finger entered easily, Issei poured another portion of lube on Ravel's ass. Lubing the inner and outer of it with his index finger.

"..I think this should be enough..." Issei said to himself and unplugs his finger from her ass.

Positioning his tip at the entrance while groping Ravel's ass, he gave a last reminder. "I'm going in okay Ravel? I'll try to make it painless it could be." Issei stated, getting a cute nod from Ravel.

Due to the lube, Issei's tip entered easily into the blonde twintail's ass. And then the shaft followed. Issei didn't even used full effort to do it, it felt like her ass was sucking it in.

"..Hahh, Ravel... this is amazing. Your ass is sucking me in!." Issei stated as he slowly begins to slide his cock in and out of her.

Issei pushed and pulled his dick in and out of her rapidly, he did not notice that what was Ravel feeling at the moment...

The feeling of his shaft in Ravel's pussy and ass was completely different. The ass was somewhat squirmy and lots of folds in it. Issei couldn't help but thrust faster, ignoring what Ravel's first time in the ass feels like.

"Ravel, it's so great... I feel like your insides are squirming in me..., Huhh?.." Issei stated but totally went questioning at the sudden silence of Ravel.

Issei look a bit forward to her face.

She was sobbing.

"Does it hurt?... Ravel?..."

"Of course it does baka! Uhhnnn..." She answered back quickly. A bit mad at him.

Issei suddenly felt guilt, he didn't like to force people into something like this...

 _I'm such a jerk, I think I should get off..._

Issei was going to pull out his dick! Even though with the lustful mode he is in!.

But then...

"No!." Ravel suddenly stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Issei was confused, really. He couldn't understand girls feelings.

"Huhh, but you said..."

"I know, but! would you just do it a bit more gentle..."

Issei lighten up a bit, slowly pushing his shaft back into Ravel's ass. He bent down on Ravel's back and hugs her by wrapping his arms arounf her back.

"I'm sorry I went to fierceful.. Ravel..."

The blonde princess responded by giving Issei another kiss on his lips, surging pleasure to her as the pain at her back door was slowly disappearing.

After a few seconds, Ravel gives the green light for him to move. "Uhhnn, you can move now Ise-sama..."

Issei nods, he begins by moving his pelvic muscles. Sliding his shaft in and out of Ravel's ass slowly to loosen it up.

Flesh meets flesh, Issei's and Ravel's thighs clashed and made lewd noises as their connected parts continue its work like a jackhammer. As they moaned, their doggystyle slowly went low and Ravel prone on the floor as Issei kept up pace while supporting his body up by using his arms.

"Ahhnnn, Ise-.. sama-hah..." Ravel moaned his name with steam escaping her luscious lips, she begins to feel good from her ass as Issei drills her insides whole.

"Does it begin to feel good? Huh? Ravel?..."

"..Yyeshh, grind me more.. Ise..." Ravel asked for more, which gave Issei to smirk in lust.

"Hyaaannn!~." Ravel cried out in pleasure as Issei suddenly thrusted in her ass faster. As Ravel's bend and folds in her ass continues to stimulate Issei's throbbing dick, she can feel her spot beginning to come at it's limit.

Issei lowered his body as his hip's continue to jack in and out, with his mouth opened, he reveals his dragonic teeth and then bites the nook between Ravel's neck and shoulder gently. Giving it a nice love bite mark, returning the favor to Ravel.

"Ise, Ise! I love you so much!~." Ravel suddenly declared while being ravaged vigorously

"Yeah, I know, I love you too Ravel.." Issei returned her declare by giving her another kiss.

"Ravel, I'm going to cum..."

"Me too Ise!, come inside me, release it all!."

As Issei was beginning to reach climax, he stops thrusting and pushed his dick inside of her, forcing it to ejaculate further inside.

"Isseeeeiiiii!~~~."

"I'm- I'm cumming!."

They both reached climax, Issei shot deep inside her that none of his fluid escaped. They both collapsed and rested while Issei prone on top of her, their soaking parts still connected.

 **Later...**

Issei and Ravel were having a bath in the large tub after cleaning up the mess they made. Ravel rested her head under Issei's armpit while still jerking off Issei's shaft a bit.

"Ise-sama..." Ravel said his name to get his attention.

"Hmm?."

"You're happy with what happened right?."

"Of course Ravel, why would not I be happy?."

"Because... I fear that Ise-sama would act awkwardly infront of me so..." Ravel explained shyly while interwining her fingers.

"Ravel, listen. There is no way that I will do that to you nor even other girls. Trust me, what happen today I will cherish it. Since it was both of our first times okay?." Issei said and eyed to Ravel, looking into her deep blue eyes that expressed relief.

Ravel smiled and closed her eyes, "Haii, Ise-sama!.". Seeing her like that, made him smile and happy, that he solve his harem conflict once again.

"Demo..."

Ravel opens her eyes, and it shocked Issei that it her pupils turned into blue heart-shaped pupils again! This time it hazed in lust instead of innocence.

"I'm looking forward to do 'it' with Ise-sama again, ne?." She smiled as her lust-filled eyes gazed at Issei.

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Did you came in your pants virgins? What? Twice at that? Mouu...**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed this story, maaaaaan it took me months to upload this. Well, I was kinda lazy. AND DON'T, judge me for the anal scene. I got this feel that doing it in the pussy wouldn't be satisfying. SO WHY NOT drill the backhole as well. Ne?. Even the Harem KIng Issei would have fetish for anal.**

 **But, just tell your opinion about this chapter in the reviews.**

 **'I Am Ise' is still in the making, I repeat, STILL IN THE MAKING. I want it to be the best betrayal fics out there so I'm putting effort in searching beta readers and improving my writing skills.**

 **So, for the next chapter, I think I would write about Xenovia. Those Virgin Killer sweaters and Kitty bras are super trending on the net lately so I'm trying to make Xenovia dressup with that.**

 **I'll cut off our transmission, see ya later.**

 **Talk soon,**

 **-Eizan.**


End file.
